bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoruichi Shihōin
=2nd division ?= As far as I know, she never been 2nd division's Taichô, only Keigun/Omnitsukidô/Special Forces :Actually, she is. It seems your not at that point of the manga yet, so don't take that off, because it is confirmed that Yoruichi is the 2nd Division's former captain. Arrancar109 05:12, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I know most of the scans/manga, but probably forgot something, which chapter/tome/episode(if you're talking about the Soi Fon Flashback, well, I don't consider it as 2nd Division, because it is not stated at this moment that she's captain, only Omnitsukidô Leader) ? Mili-Cien 00:08, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Chapter -107 (not Chapter 107; the "-" is important) of Turn Back the Pendulum series, on Page 4, it shows Yoruichi standing in a Captain's haori and states that she's the Captain of the Second Division, Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, and the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps. The Turn Back the Pendulum series itself begins after Chapter 315. Arrancar109 01:27, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Right, forgot the "Pendulum", thanks you ;) Mili-Cien Flash Cry Was yoruichi the one who invented Shunko? - :Yoruichi stated she developed/learned Shunko before Soifon, but for now, I think it is officially unknown if she actually was the first one to develop it. She said the Special Ops. Leader's uniform has no back or sleeves because Shunko would blow it away anyway, so I think it's implied (but again, not officially stated) that it's been developed before Yoruichi learned it. Arrancar109 20:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) How exactly is soifon's version not visible, from what I saw hers looks more like twisters and yoruichi's looks more like lightning so isn't it possible that it may take a different form depending on control (PS. I apologise for taking down the resolved sign).--SalmanH 15:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe the cosmetic difference is just down to the user, and should she increase her mastery of it (not sure it'd be possible now her arm's gone), the 'twister' effect would merely be bigger. TomServo101 15:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Im not sure this is a important topic, but to finish the conversation the character book confirms that Soifon's isn't visible compared to yoruichi's regardless of what we see.Salubri 17:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Description "Highly attractive...beautiful....."depending on your mentality, I suppose, but can someone delete that part. I'd do it myself, but my browser crashes everytime i try to edit >.>--Palwow2350 23:40, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Appearance She seems to be Indian, as in from India. She has dark skin plus straight hair, like a South Asian or South East Asian. Also always sitting cross legged lol. There is a lot of Indian mythology references in Japan, so it wouldn't be suprising. ShinMegamiTenseiBleach 04:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Im not sure regardless of her having darker skin then most, Japanese people also have straight hair. They may also sit with their legs crossed if they deem it necessary that seems more of a preference. There's also alot of everyone's mythology in some culture or another. Many cultures share similarities by coincidence.Salubri 04:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Appearance I thought words like 'attractive' weren't meant to be used in this wikia,as quoted by arrancar109,but it's used in this page as well as rangiku's,how come?Saiyan16 08:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) In Rangiku's case, it's implied that the men are physically attracted to her (though her personality may put them off too), but for Yoruichi, we don't know of any admirers besides Soifon (that could just be exagerated for effect) and I'd say Kisuke (I do believe they went on a date, not sure if it was omake or post episode sketch) TomServo101 15:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) At the ending of the OVA Sealed sword frenzy.--SalmanH 17:36, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Main image This one's pretty old I would suggest this one: That one's pretty old I would suggest this one:--SalmanH 15:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think it should show at least as much as the current image does. I'll look into this too. Arrancar109 16:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC) The second one if you might notice is a bit brighter, however you're right it doesn't show as much as the old one.--SalmanH 16:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) After searching around for a bit, I think I found one. But I want feedback before I go doing anything. How about this one from Episode 246? Arrancar109 16:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :The ep246 pciture is a good one. I like it. --Yyp 17:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) 246 looks good. Go for it.--SalmanH 17:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Trivia This part of the trivia section: "Byakuya Kuchiki referred to her as a were-cat during the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series." Is this really necessary to include? --Gold3263301 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) * Yoruichi is the only known character in Bleach with the ability to shapeshift into an animal. Byakuya Kuchiki referred to her as a were-cat during the Turn Back The Pendulum Mini-Series. No this is not worth mentioning, especially since it is in her history section. Good eye Gold. Forgot my Sig. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 02:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Anime Debut Yoruichi debuted in Episode 15, not 18. --Profoundlycan 09:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 10:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Turn Back The Pendulum No where does she state that a hollowfied Shinji Hirako told her of the events that happened. He could not as he and the other hollowfied soul reapers were struggling to regain control of themselves. I've read the manga and seen the anime covering this part, no where is it even hinted. I removed it, and it was readded. I think a vote should be taken as it doesn't actually occur.--Licourtrix 22:46, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah she does, at least in the Anime. Its ep 212 at the end after she rescues Shinji and Tessai from Central 46. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:49, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::She Does not. Her exact words to Urahara are "Now start talking! I want whatever strategy you thought up for the worst-case scenario back when you first heard about this whole incident from Hirako." She does not Say "i heard about this from hirako" or anything of the such, instead shes referencing when Hirako and Aizen came to Urahara telling him of the disappearances in the district.--Licourtrix 23:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) History section In the history section (About 110 years prior to the current time...) there is detailed events that only happen in the anime and not in the canon manga. Either they should denote that they only occurred in the anime or should be deleted completely (personally I would vote the latter). Infinity6424 01:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) As long as theres a notice that some of the events are anime only and may not constitute canon material they're fine where they're at.--Licourtrix 01:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :There isn't that is what I am pointing out. It is just filler material in the anime. In my opinion since it is in history section, filler material shouldn't be in this section. Infinity6424 05:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Bount arc is filler while what happens to flesh out the story in manga based anime episodes is fine it adds to what is insinuated in the storyline and doesn't contradict canon material. The issue should have been fixed with what Licourtix has stated and has been added to the reference. for that information. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC)